Nina's father ?!
It was a few days since nina paired up with lockbolt and it seems to be good now.Meanwhile at the n.team's base n.tropy thinks about alternate timelines like cortex scseeds in ruling the world and this alternate universe where crash and nina are a couple; tropy knows that nina is paired with lockbolt and he wants the best for them.But he has a secret that he only knows; he does't tell his team not even cortex.Trophy knows its a secret about nina's father and wants to tell her.Suddenly he has a idea, he thinks it is time to tell nina about her, so he teleports to the school in her room and he waited for her.An hour later nina,lockbolt,cortex,and even crash and the others came, but only crash,nina,lockbolt,and cortex went in the room and was shocked to see that tropy was there.Tropy says some stuff of how nina is now a teen and stuff,but nina asks why hes here.Tropy says [ I know who your father is and I know he is still alive.Nina thinks this is a lie and crash was about to beat him, but tropy says he will show them what happened to her father,cortex agrees and trophy tells them the story.13 years ago nate,cortex's brother was at the circus performing with his pregant wive watching.An hour after the show the half of the town suddenly exploded [ by cortex's experiment for his cortex comandos an evil gang team] and most of the people in that part of the town died.But a day later nate got out of the rubble and went back to his house and learn that it has been a year since the incient happened and daughter nina was born,his brother neo cortex one that started the incient adopted her from nate's wive.Nate was shocked to hear about this so he went to his wive and told her that hes still alive, she was shocked at first but acepted.A year later she died of cancer and he sad to hear about it and later on that year he learned that brother bought some islands so he decided to live there for the rest of his live.A week later after this a being called uka uka came and told him that he knows everything about him and says he's his best friend's desendent of his clan that used to live here.He says that he's his favorite of the cortex family and decides to give him a power of the time lords and he does.To this day forward he became uka's friend and a lord of time,nate says he wants even more of a revenge on his brother, so he calls himself dr.nafarious tropy. After he finished his story they were shocked and nina said why didn't he tell her this earlier, he said he wanted her to know this till she was old enough to understand.She sadly understand and agreed.At night nina said to lockbolt that now she knows who her father is,she also says that hated tropy sinced she met him,she says that he hates him even more of what happened.Lockbolt saids what will you do now? Nina says she understands her uncle's hatered on him and says me,you,crash,her uncle, and the others will stop him,befored that she will join his new n.team and she saya will have my revenge and destroy you tropy for this [[Category:Hey spyro bandicoot here thank you for reading nina's father hope you like it. If you read any ofmy other stories read crash and nina in love, don't worry I will make more stories and LONG LIVE CRASH BANDICOOT.] Category:family/action